Living the Dream
by SillyArcadeObject
Summary: The monsters have been living above ground and Kasai doesn't seem to mind. Being a chef prodigy has some problems of its own. Once running into a couple special skeletons, she realizes she wants to achieve her dream. Part of that dream may eventually end up having a small skeleton along for the ride... Rated M for Cursing, violence, and possible smut! (sans x female oc)
1. Just a Bad Day

Seeing monsters roaming around the streets isn't anything new to Kasai. A human child, Frisk, freed them and they are now welcomed to be living with humans. Well, welcomed by most. As Kasai passed by several monsters and humans, she gave them all her original friendly smile. Her wavy red hair bouncing around her with each step she takes. She enters the nearby video game store and went to look at the small selection to the left side of the store.

While looking at the selection, Kasai could hear a commotion coming from the opposite side of the store. "Stupid freak. I bet you can't even play video games." a teenage boy says before a loud crash is heard through the store. Kasai turns to the other side of the store and sees a group of teenage boys harassing a young monster child.

She watches as another boy kicks the monster down onto the pile of video games they knocked over. "Ouch! Why are you doing this?!" the child cried out.

"Why? Why are you monsters taking our homes and jobs and now our video games?! It's sickening!" The leader says as he steps forward, standing at about six feet tall, about to dish out another hit. Before Kasai knew it, her feet were guiding her to the other side of the store and standing in front of the group of teens. Het five foot three figure was no match for the leader, but she stood there with arms held out wide.

"Leave this child alone! Pick on someone your own size!" Kasai says while puffing out her chest slightly. The leader looks Kasai up and down with excitement in his eyes.

"What's a sexy lady like you doing protecting a fucking freak like him? Why don't you come join us?" He says with a shit eating grin. She shudders at his creepy slurs.

"Honey, I'm a little too old for you. Also, bullying others doesn't turn me on like other girls." Kasai says choosing her words carefully.

He chuckles and backs Kasai into the wall next to them and only his hand is keeping him away from her. "Come on baby. I may be sixteen, but I can make your head spin. Stop resisting like a bitch and just come hang with me." he says as his face draws near. As soon as he says those last few words, Kasai's fist flies up and meets his left jaw.

"You fucking whore! You will regret that!" he says holding his face as him and his group leave the store. Kasai breathes a sigh of relief and bends down to start cleaning the mess they made.

"This is the lady who scared them away, Mister!" a young voice says from behind her. She turns around and is faced with the monster child and an older man.

"Ma'am, thank you for scaring those bratty teens and helping this young one out. How can I ever repay you?" the old man helps Kasai up.

"Oh no! I-I couldn't accept anything! I just… saw someone in need and helped." Kasai says while looking down, her face slightly flushing.

"Thank you for saving me, lady!" the child finally pipes up.

"Like I said, it was no problem." Kasai's face glowing an even more darker red.

"I have thought of a way to repay you. From now on, you may take any preowned game you like for free." the old man said kindly.

"N-No! I couldn't!" Kasai says raises her hands up.

"May I at least have your name, Miss?" the man asks kindly.

"It's Kasai." she says back and runs her hand through the back of her hair.

"Well then, Kasai, anytime you want a video game just come and get it! The offer stands for as long as I'm tell them Mr. Emmerson sent you." the old man said with a smile.

"T-Thank you! You really didn't need to do that. I will stop by another time." Kasai says as she leaves. She quickly makes her way back to her apartment. Once inside, Kasai heads straight into the bathroom to get ready for work at the fancy Italian restaurant just a couple blocks away. She puts her fire red hair into a tight bun and slips into a plain white t-shirt. Next came her work pants and her white chef coat. Finally she put make up on and the finishing touches to her uniform.

Once ready, she grabbed chef hat, put on her work shoes, and made her way to the restaurant. Kasai enters through the back entrance and put on her hat. Once settled, she begins on her first dish of the night which happens to be chicken alfredo. "The prodigy finally walked in. She shouldn't be here." a male co-worker said from afar.

"I heard her parents paid for her to skip school so she could start working. A chef at twenty-three? Impossible." a female worker said not much after.

Like usual, Kasai ignored them and kept working until her shift ended at 11:30. After cleaning the kitchen, she left the restaurant. Her watch chimed, noting it was midnight. Speeding up her pace she decided to take a shortcut through an alley. Kasai starts heading down the alley and stopped once she heard footsteps echoing her own. She stopped and considered her options. Before she could react a forced knocked her down to the ground and sat on her chest. Unable to get up, she struggled against the aggressors grip, but their hold was so tight bruises already started to slowly form.

She looks up at the hooded figure and they chuckle. "I told you. I would get you back. I always liked older women…" the figure purred deeply as he lowered himself closer to her. Kasai froze in her spot.

'It's the teen from before. The leader!' she thought, too scared to speak. He moved her arms so he was holding them with one hand and situated himself so he was sitting on her hips.

"Now, if you don't behave, I may have to be forced to use drastic measures." he says while slowly kissing down her neck, leaving globs of saliva in its path. In one swift movement he ripped the jacket apart, tearing the buttons off the fabric, and pushed up her t-shirt. A white laced bra shined in the moonlight. As the teen took his time to take in the bra's sexiness, Kasai forced her head up and hit him straight in the forehead.

"You fucking Bitch!" His grip tightened and she gritted her teeth. "I guess I will have to show you the hard way." as she said that, he slowly took out a switchblade and pressed the tip right below her temple. Kasai's eyes grew wide, the teen chuckled, and he slowly glided his blade from her temple down to her chin. She let out a sharp whimper as her blood starts to slowly spill down her face and onto the ground.

He chuckles and then starts to laugh. "Now are we going to behave?" he says as his right hand undid her pants button and were pulled down to her knees. His hand then started to head towards her underwear until Kasai lifts her head and finally screams.

"Someone! Anyone! Help m-" His hand smacks hard onto her mouth and tears started to flow from her eyes.

He chuckled once more and gave her an evil shit eating grin. "You called. Yet nobody ca-" Footsteps were heard in the distance and they suddenly stopped.

"DID SOMEONE CALL FOR HELP?! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, CAME TO ASSIST YOU!" the shadow spoke. Kasai turned her head towards the figure and saw that the figure was a skeleton monster. Her eyes grew wide and she screamed once more.

"Help me!" once the skeleton heard this, he stood in a battle stance. The last thing Kasai saw before she passed out, was bones flying and hitting her aggressor.


	2. Electrocuted?

In the darkness, Kasai could hear faint snoring. She finally opened her eyes to the bright white and grey hospital room. Shielding her eyes she looked over her left side of saw someone she didn't recognize. Once her eyes focused, she realized it was the skeleton monster from the night before. Kasai jumped slightly, shaking the hospital bed once she took in the size of the monster.

"Mmm…" he mumbled. At least she thought it was a male. The only way she could tell would be to look at his pelvis bone and she was definitely not going to invade someone's personal space. Especially when he took the time to save her ass.

"HUMAN? YOU AWAKE?" Kasai shook herself from staring at him and looked away embarrassed she had been caught.

"I'M SORRY IF I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, SCARED YOU HUMAN.I WAS ONLY CHECKING ON YOU ONCE I SAW YOU LOOKING AT ME." Papyrus says while rubbing his eye sockets.

"I-I'm fine now. Thank you, Papyrus." she said while looking for a doctor or nurse. "Though, why am I in the hospital?" Kasai asks as she runs her hand to her face. Pulling it away quickly when she realizes the sharp pain that came with her touch.

"HUMAN, DO YOU NOT REMEMBER THE EVENTS OF LAST NIGHT?" he asks and straightens himself in the hospital chair.

"I remember screaming for help… Then, you arrived?" Kasai tries hard remembering the night before.

"HUMAN, WHEN I HEARD YOUR CRY FOR HELP, THERE WAS ANOTHER YOUNG HUMAN ON TOP OF YOU. I HONESTLY WASN'T SURE WHAT WAS GOING ON… THEN YOU CALLED FOR HELP AGAIN AND I COULDN'T LET HIM CONTINUE." Papyrus says while puffing out his chest. Hearing what he said finally helped Kasai to remember the night before. Tears started to flood her eyes knowing that this sweet monster saved her from her aggressor, even though he didn't know her. Kasai looks down and the tears fall off face. Papyrus is taken back from her sudden sadness. "H-HUMAN! DID I SAY SOMETHING TO OFFEND YOU?!" he asks worriedly. She is now sobbing, gasping for air every few seconds. Kasai finally shakes her head to the sides.

"N-No… Papyrus. You saved me! He was going to rape me… Maybe even worse." At this point she is crying rivers. He runs to the side of the bed and embraces her gently, not wanting to hurt her. She buries her face in his scarf and takes in his smell. He smells really good. Just like… spaghetti? Eventually she threw away the thought from her mind and once calmed down, pulled herself away from him.

"Papyrus… Have you spoken with my doctor or nurse?" Kasai says and rubs her now red and puffy eyes.

"OH, YES! THEY TOLD ME EXACTLY WHAT ALL THE HAD TO DO AND WHY YOU WOULD NOT WAKE UP. THAT WAS THE SCARY PART!" he exclaims loudly, much against Kasai's soft groaning.

"Well… What did they say?" she finally asks when it seemed like he wasn't going to tell her.

"WELL, YOU HAVE MULTIPLE BRUISES THAT WILL GO AWAY WITH TIME. THOUGH, YOU WILL NEED TO BE CAREFUL WITH YOUR WRISTS! THEY SAY HE DID A NUMBER ON YOUR WRISTS!" as he says that, she looks down and sees her wrists were basically black in color.

"Okay… go on." she encourages him.

"THEY SAY THAT I RAN YOU HERE JUST IN TIME. YOU DIDN'T LOSE TOO MUCH BLOOD TO NEED A TRANSFUSION, WHATEVER THAT IS, AND ONLY NEEDED STITCHED UP AND A BANDAGE ON YOUR FACE" he points to her face. No wonder it hurt when she touched it.

"Anything else, Papyrus?"

"OH! THIS IS THE WORST PART! THEY TOLD ME, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, THAT YOU HAD BEEN…. ELECTROCUTED! NYOH HO HO!" he says finally.

"Wait. Electrocuted? What?! How?" Kasai asks worried. At that moment, the doctor finally walked in.

"Sir, I think you may be mistaken. She only went under some shock. By this kind of shock we mean that she experienced so much trauma to her body, she passed out." the doctor explained.

"OH. I'M SORRY FOR THE MIX UP HUMAN." he looks down embarrassed. Kasai sighs in relief and puts her hand on Papyrus' shoulder.

"Don't worry about it. We all have misunderstandings." this seemed to brighten him up. She thought she say small stars in his eyes.

"Well, after some rest, we will check you again. If everything is normal, you may go home." the doctor explains.

"Thank you." and with that, the doctor left. Kasai finally turns to papyrus and gives him a warm smile. "Thank you for everything, Papyrus. You really didn't have to stay here."

"WELL THEY ASKED ME HOW TO GET AHOLD OF ANY FAMILY AND I DIDN'T KNOW. I'M SORRY I FAILED! THEN I DECIDED TO STAY SO YOU WOULDN'T BE LONELY!" Kasai's face grows dark and weary and she looks down.

"Well. You wouldn't be able to get a hold of anyone. I don't have a family. I really appreciate you staying though!" she says the last part looking up and trying to smile away the tears that were wanting to show.

"NO… FAMILY?" he asks sadly. "J-Just forget I said it!" Kasai say and waves her hands.

"I need to find a way to repay you! Anything! You name it!" she changes the subject quickly. Papyrus took a minute and look at her with a concerning face. He finally gave up and sighed.

"WELL… IF YOU INSIST. CAN YOU COOK SPAGHETTI?" he asks innocently. Kasai scoffs.

"Me? Can _**I**_ cook spaghetti? Papyrus do you know who you are talking to?" he looks at her with a questioning look. "You are talking to _**THE**_ Kasai who works at an Italian restaurant!" his eyes finally shine brightly at this statement.

"THAT IS WONDERFUL NEWS! I LOVE SPAGHETTI!" he exclaims excitedly. Kasai giggles and starts to feel better about the situation she had just been in the night before.

"HUMAN! I WILL GIVE YOU MY NUMBER. WE WILL SET A DATE FOR THIS SPAGHETTI NIGHT. IF I MAY, I WOULD LIKE TO BRING SOME GUESTS ALONG?" he asks while putting his number is Kasai's phone.

"Bring as many as you like! You are the guest of honor! A true hero!" his face flushes orange and his eyes literally turned into stars. Maybe Kasai shouldn't have said that...

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Yo! So, thanks for reading Living the dream! Hope you like it thus far. It's my first fanfiction, but be honest with me! Tell me how you feel about it!**

 **Anyway, you can message me here or on Tumblr: sillyarcadeobject**

 **Again, thank you and I hope you like the story!**

 **-SillyArcadeObject**


	3. Another one?

"Well, everything seems to be in order. Your tests came back fine and you look like you are healing like you should be. I will send the nurse in so you can be discharged." the doctor said and the nurse came in straight away to give Kasai her papers and medicine she will be needing to take.

"Thank you." she said and finally left the hospital with an overly excited skeleton right on her heels.

"HUMAN! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AM SO HAPPY YOU ARE FINALLY WELL ENOUGH TO GO HOME!" he exclaims while accidently stepping on the back of her heels. Kasai never noticed his odd fashion before. He stood about six foot seven and wore what looked like a battle suit. His chest plate stopped after his ribcage and his short only covered his pelvis bone. Kasai started to flush at the thought of how much he actually showed, except for the fact he wore black tight under the armor. She quickly threw away the thought and picked up her pace.

"Thank you, Papyrus. Though, you didn't have to stay the entire visit. Who was taking care of your house?" she asks innocently. Kasai didn't mind the company. It is actually the most company she has had. Especially for someone wanting to be around her. She enjoyed being in his company, after getting used to his loud and take control voice.

"WORRY NOT, HUMAN! FOR I HAVE A BROTHER! HE MAY BE LAZY… BUT! HE STAYS AT THE HOUSE TO WATCH OVER IT. I TEXTED HIM ABOUT IT THE NIGHT OF. OF COURSE HE DIDN'T REALLY CARE." Papyrus rambled on. Kasai just nodded and hummed to his rambling about his older, lazier, pun loving brother.

As they reach her apartment, something comes to Kasai's mind. "So does that mean you have a… _skele_ _ **ton**_ of fun with your brother?" she asks innocently holding back her giggles. It takes a moment for the pun to register and darkness shaded his face.

"HUMAN! OH MY GOD! NOT YOU TOO!" he exclaims and puts his gloved hands to his face. "MY LIFE IS PLAGUED WITH PUNS!" he starts stomping his foot on the ground repeatedly and Kasai can't hold back any longer and busts out laughing.

"I-I'm sorry, Papyrus! I couldn't help it! I mean you are a skeleton and… and…" Kasai cuts off and continues to laugh her ass off. Papyrus just crosses his arms and huffs. "Okay, okay. I-I'm done. This is my apartment. I will text you the date and time for the dinner."

"I SHALL AWAIT YOUR TEXT, HUMAN!" he says and speeds off into the distance. Kasai giggles and walks into her apartment. She stops dead in her tracks. Was her apartment this much of a wreck before? She sighs heavily and gets to work.

After cleaning, she went down to the local supermarket. "Spaghetti noodles, sauce, meatballs… Do I have everything?" As she was saying that someone bumped into her.

"Ah geez. Sorry, kid." a low voice said from behind her. When she turned around she nearly jumped out of her skin. Standing before her was, yet again, another skeleton monster. This one was about five foot six and was wearing more of a normal attire. It seemed lazy to her. He was wearing a blue jacket with fluff on it, a white t-shirt, shorts with a white stripe down the middle, and pink slippers.

He stood there holding his hand out awkwardly and look around. "Uh, kid? Don't you know how to greet a new pal?" Kasai's emerald eyes went down to his boney hand. She slowly reached for it and grabbed it firm. Out of nowhere, there was a fart sound and the skeleton started laughing his ass off.

"Woopie cushion in the hand trick. Never get old." he says while wiping a tear from his eye sockets. Kasai flushed a dark red and then giggled along with him. "Hey! The kid does have a _funny bone_." this made her laugh harder and almost fall over. He took a look in her cart and saw what she was buying.

"Holy shit, pal. Got enough spaghetti? I thought my brother was the only one who loved spaghetti **that** much." Kasia follows his stare and waves her arms quickly.

"N-No no! I'm making a big dinner for a bunch of people later this week." he hummed at this and leaned close to her. Almost right up against her, just grabbed a few bottles of ketchup from behind her. Her face turned as red as an apple and she looked away.

"W-Well I should be going!" she quickly started leaving. Be his low voice stopped her with one sentence.

"Hey, kid. Watch yourself. You don't want to have a bad time." and with that he disappeared before her. Her mouth gaped open and she walked over to where he was and waved her hand around the area.

"Where the fuck did he go?" after about five minutes she let it be and paid for her things and went home. Kasai walks home during the afternoon and enjoys the sites that the city offered.

"Momma, Momma! That's the lady who helped me!" she heard from afar. No later, the monster child from a few days before was right in front of her with his mother. "This is her, Momma!"

"I hear you saved my son, Monster kid. Thank you so much." she bows with gratitude. "Not many humans are like you. Please, let me repay you." she offers.

"I-It was no problem! I bet you would have done the same for someone else! And No need to repay me. I'm just glad he is safe." Kasai said, starting to get flustered.

"You are an angel. Thank you again." and with that, they were gone. Kasai sighed. She isn't used to having this much attention on her and continues her walk home. After going inside her apartment, she went into the small kitchen to put her groceries away. She made her way into her room to change into pajamas. It was a small, purple, flimsy gown that was covered in black lace.

Once changed, she went back into the kitchen and grabbed a wine cooler and made her way to her living room and turned on the news. Taking a sip of the cool alcoholic beverage, she sighed, and grabbed her phone.

She looked up Papyrus' contact, which was labeled _THE GREAT AND MAGNIFICENT PAPYRUS,_ and sent him a text.

Kasai: *Hey, Papyrus. It's Kasai. How about we do the spaghetti dinner tomorrow night?*

With that, she fell asleep on the couch, drained from the days before.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **YO. So hey! Welcome to chapter 3! Hope you like it! Reviews are very helpful and they help me write so if you have something to say or an idea let me know! Or you can message me on here or on my tumblr: sillyaracdeobject**

 **Thanks!**


	4. Dinner

**A/N: okay. So hey there! Long time no posts right? Well I first wanted to apologize for the three week unannounced hiatus. So I'm going to give you guys the low down of what's been going on cause I think you all deserve it.**

 **So. As many of you may or may not know I'm a college student. About the time chapter four was starting I had finals for my 8 classes and it got really stressful.**

 **Second of all. My brother basically became homeless because my biological mom abandoned him. (Yes I am adopted) I felt awful for him and tried helping him.**

 **Third. I am a Godmother of a now ten month boy and I love him and his mother TO DEATH. Well they basically had no where to go and I was helping them out as well.**

 **All during this I am diagnosed with an anxiety disorder and anxiety based depression. And all of these happened basically at the same time and I just couldn't almost live with all of it. It was to the point I didn't want to go home. I would stay out late and avoid everyone with my roommate.**

 **A week ago today I went a state away to visit my mother for four days. Then Friday I went camping with my boyfriend and his family. Today I am going fishing but I found the time to post this chapter!**

 **These, I know, are all excuses but I felt like I needed to explain what was going on for you guys. So, before the authors note (which is fucking huge!) I wrote double what I usually do! So hopefully you guys can forgive me? And we be alright?**

 **So again, I'm extremely sorry for being gone! And we should be back on schedule! And you can follow we on tumblr at: sillyarcadeobject. With all that said, welcome to chapter four of Living the Dream!**

 **(P.S: there may be a lot of errors so please bear with me for I wanted to get this posted and there may be an update for this chapter later on)**

 **\- SillyAcardeObject**

* * *

Kasai jolted out ofher slumber when her phone played a short rock tune. She brought the phone to her eyes and squinted to try and read the text message she had received.

THE GREAT AND MAGNIFICENT PAPYRUS: *HUMAN! IT IS I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, RETURNING YOUR MESSAGING FROM BEFORE! TONIGHT WORKS FINE! HAVE ENOUGH FOR YOU AND FIVE MONSTERS?*

Kasai: *Sure do! How does six sound?*

THE GREAT AND MAGNIFICENT PAPYRUS: *SPLENDID! SEE YOU SOON HUMAN!*

Kasai put her phone down and stretched. She rubs her face, careful not to rip any stitches, and made her way to the bathroom. Facing the mirror, her emerald green eyes stared back at her glossy and emotionless. She slowly reached up and took the bandages off her face. Taking in the wound on her face for the first time, she looks it up and down. Finally she grabs disinfectant to clean it.

"Well… I should probably shower first…" Kasai sighed. Glancing at the clock, it read 11:35am. She pulled open the shower curtain and turned the water on. Making sure the water felt just right, a little warmer than others prefer, she gets in.

The water runs down every inch of her light complexioned body. Her hair falling farther down her shoulder blades as it gets wet. Running her hands through her fire red hair, making sure all of it is wet, she reaches for her shampoo. She puts some in her hand and then runs her hand through her hair. Scratching at her scalp to make sure she was getting all of her hair and head clean, she wiped the suds from her face that slowly started to fall towards her eyes.

She rinsed the shampoo out and did the same routine for the conditioner. Kasai sighs in relief, loving the scent of velvet sugar. Grabbing her washcloth and putting some soap on it, she started scrubbing her skin slowly. Starting with her arms, moving towards her shoulders, and she made her way to the mounds on her chest. Suds covering every inch of her body she scrubbed.

Kasai from there lead the washcloth down to her stomach and her sides. Her hips and legs came next. She made sure every inch of her got clean and she took the time to enjoy the warmth of the shower on her sud covered skin when washing them off.

Once clean, she opens the shower curtain and turns off the water. She grabs her towel and wraps her hair in it. The light shines on the water drops that are on her body when she steps out.

Kasai lifts her phone, checks the time, and made her way to her bedroom. She lays out a long sleeved and form fitting dress for later.

She slips into a blue hoodie and black leggings and made her way back into the bathroom. She quickly brushes her teeth and started laying out her usually makeup essentials. Her hand hovers over her foundation. Finally she decided to slam the drawer shut.

Kasai's hair starts floating in the air while she dries her hair slightly. While still damp, she put some product in her fiery waves and continues to use the blow dryer. The waves of her hair fell nice and dry around her head and shoulders.

Checking the time, 5:37pm, Kasai made her way through the apartment to the kitchen. Taking the ingredient from the fridge and the pots and pans she needed from the cabinet, she got to work. She flew into her usual groove. As she was Chopping the veggies with quick speed and precision, she had the meat cooking on low. She would tend to the meat every few minutes to check on it or add the usual spices.

Kasai grabbed the pot, filled it with water, and briskly brought it back to the stove. Cooking was her passion and if anyone was watching they could tell. Her fiery red waves bounced around her playfully as she went from each station she created for this meal.

The oven finally let out a loud beep to let her know it was done preheating. She took the breadsticks and slid them right into place. Now that the noodles, meat, and sauce were in their final stages, she made her way back into the bedroom and slipped into her outfit for the night.

As she was putting on her 38C strapless bra, she heard a familiar tune that had played from earlier that morning.

THE GREAT AND MAGNIFICENT PAPYRUS: *HUMAN! BE PREPARED TO BE GRACED BY MY APPEARANCE FOR I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AM ON MY WAY!*

Before she could reply her phone went off again.

THE GREAT AND MAGNIFICENT PAPYRUS: *I ALWAYS HAVE MY FRIENDS AND BROTHER WITH MY HUMAN! DO NOT WORRY. YOUR SPAGHETTI MAY NOT BE AS GOOD AS MINE, BUT WE SHALL SURELY APPRECIATE IT!*

Kasai shakes her head and giggles to herself.

Kasai: *There should be enough for everyone to even have leftovers. The food will be read shortly.*

She slipped on her black laced underwear and put her dress on top. The long sleeved dress hugged every curve on her body nicely. The v-neck showed only slight of her cleavage and the end of the dress barely ending around the midsection of her thighs.

She checked the food once more and made sure everything was stirred and not over cooked. Kasai went into the bathroom to do her makeup. She looked in the mirror again and stared at her long cut that took over the left side of her face. She put another bandage on it and made sure her hair would cover it in front of her guests. She puts her eye makeup on and deep purple lipstick, that matched the dress, and went to set her living with plates and silverware.

The oven beeped again, noting the breadsticks were done, and she made her way to get them out. There were loud knocks at the door that made her jump, almost dropping the breadsticks.

"C-Come in!" Kasai called from the kitchen. Finally finishing the meal.

"HUMAN! WE HAVE ARRIVED!" She heard papyrus' boisterous voice call to her.

"I just finished! Be right there." Kasai said, sliding in and making her way toward the group. Her five foot three stature heightened to five foot five with her solid black heels. Once seeing there, she was able to really see who the monsters were.

"THIS IS THE HUMAN I TOLD YOU ALL ABOUT! HUMAN MEET MY FRIENDS TORIEL, FRISK, AND FLOWEY. AND THE LAZY BONES IN THE BACK IS MY BROTHER, SANS." He said showing her who each one of them was one by one.

Toriel seemed to be a goat monster. She was as beautiful as anyone she had ever seen. She wore a purple robe with a weird symbol on the front.

"Hello, dear. It is very nice to meet you." She smiled warmly at Kasai and she smiled back. How could she not with that contagious smile.

Frisk was a small human child. Kasai couldn't tell if they were a boy or a girl, but decided not to be rude to ask. Frisk wore a striped purple shirt with shorts and a huge smile on their face. They began to frantically wave their hands. Kasai watched for a moment and was defeated by not knowing what they were trying to tell her.

"Frisk says it is nice to meet you. And they say that you are very pretty." Toriel tells her. Kasai looked down them and blushes slightly. For a child, Frisk really has their A game for flirting.

"T-Thank you…" Kasai finally said quietly. She then turned her attention to what Papyrus had called flowey. No matter how Kasai looked at it, it looked like a normal golden flower. Except for the fact it was dropping a little towards Frisk. Kasai decided to stop contemplating about it and say a quick hello to the flower for their sake.

Kasai finally looked toward the door to see a familiar figure leaning against the post.

"Heh. Jeez, kid. I thought after yesterday you would remember how to greet a pal." Kasai blushed remembering the shopping incident with the five foot six skeleton in front of her.

"SANS? YOU ALREADY KNOW THE HUMAN?" Papyrus asks.

"Well, bro. You could say that we may be in need of some ketchup. The small pun caught Kasai off guard and she started laughing. She was soon followed by Toriel and Frisk.

"SANS! OH MY GOD. DO YOU REALLY NEED TO RUIN MY LIFE WITH YOUR PUNS? YOU DON'T NEED TO BOTHER THE HUMAN."

"Bro. If anything is bothering them it looks like it's their funny bone. Come on. It is pretty… humerous." Sans says as he steps away from the door post and raises his hands.

The laughter in the apartment grows only to Papyrus' displeasure.

"BROTHER! STOP IT!" He howls as he stomps his foot on the ground.

"Heh." Sans glances at Kasai and looks away. She thought she saw something glow but it must have been her imagination.

"If you guys would like to sit down, I will serve you." Kasai told the group. Talking quickly she grabbed the plates and took them into the kitchen, filling them as she would at the restaurant. Once she got to the fifth plate, she stopped.

'There isn't a fifth person…' She thought. So she grabbed the other plates and went back to the group. Papyrus, Frisk, and Sans had taken up the couch. Toriel sat in the black leather chair in the corner of the room. Frisk had set the flower on the coffee table in front of them and it was still drooping.

Kasai hands each guest a plate of spaghetti and passed around the breadsticks. And makes her way to sit in the other leather chair next to Toriel.

"So, child, what is your name?" She asks lovingly.

"Oh. It's Kasai." Kasai takes a bite of her work. Enjoying the flavor of her masterpiece.

"Kasai… That is a lovely name. The food is wonderful. You made this yourself?" Toriel asks now facing her.

"W-Well, yes. I'm a chef at an Italian restaurant" Kasai adds in embarrassment.

"HUMAN. WHAT ARE THESE SMALL CUT UP… THINGS IN THE SAUCE?"

Kasai turns to Papyrus who is eyeing his spaghetti very carefully. Everyone else seemed to already be eating.

"Well. Those are different veggies I put in to add flavor to the sauce. Do you not like it?" Kasai asks quickly. Her fears running high since this was supposed to be a thank you dinner. He takes his fork and puts some in his mouths and chews it up. Eventually he swallows, unknown to Kasai since he is a skeleton, and she awaits his feedback.

"HUMAN. YOUR COOKING SKILLS ARE GREAT. THOUGH, THEY ARE NOT AS GREAT AS THE MASTER CHEF PAPYRUS' SKILLS! MAYBE YOU CAN TRAIN WITH ME ONE DAY?" He exclaims boldly.

Kasai lets out a sigh. At least he didn't hate it.

"Heh. At least hers is edible." Sans says lowly.

"BROTHER I DISOWN YOU!" Everyone laughs until a shrill voice speaks up.

"Okay so where is my damn food?" Kasai looked everywhere for the new voices presence.

"Flowey! I have told you before and I will tell you again. Watch your language." Toriel says sternly. Kasai shivers and makes a mental note to never make her upset. Wait. Flowey?

Kasai looked at the golden flower again and this time it was dropping towards her with an angry face.

"Oh. Hey. Hi. Finally you notice me. Can I get some? Now that you all stuffed your faces?" He talks straight to Kasai.

Kasai gets up and comes back with one meatball and half a breadstick.

"Where is the meal, witch?" He spats.

"Oh I'm sorry. Since you were so small I thought you wouldn't need much." She spat back. The tension was rising high and all you could hear was Sans chuckling in the background.

Frisk started frantically signing again.

"Sorry for Flowey's behavior. He is… A little special to us." Toriel said softly. Kasai smirked and then left it alone. She went and brought an entire meal to the flower and watched him devour the entire thing in three bites.

"What are you looking at?" He spat.

"Apparently a tiresome weed." She hummed. Behind Kasai, she heard Sans chuckling from the other side of the room.

Everyone filled their bellies and it was getting late. Toriel and frisk said their goodbyes and made their way home.

"HUMAN! THANK YOU FOR THE SPAGHETTI, THOUGH IT IS NOT AS GREAT AS MINE. YOU REALLY SHOULD THINK ABOUT TAKING COOKING LESSONS WITH ME. UNDYNE HAS TAUGHT ME EVERYTHING I KNOW!" Papyrus says to her as he enters the kitchen where Kasai is.

"Heh. Taught you everything but how to make something edible."

"SANS! I AM LEAVING." Papyrus says and storms out of the apparent.

"Isn't my brother cool?" Sans asks as he watches Papyrus leave.

"He really is… Papyrus is my hero…" Kasai trails off as she follows Sans stare.

"Hey." Kasai turned to face him with a questioning look.

"Hm?" She hummed.

"I was seriously. I don't know much about you, but if you do anything to hurt Paps…" He trails off and his white pinpricks disappear from his sockets.

"You're gonna have a bad time." And with that he vanished, leaving Kasai to tremble slightly against her sink.


	5. A date?

**A/N: Aye! So welcome to another chapter. There are no excuses as to why I haven't posted**

 **Anyway, it was been brought to my attention that Sans talks in all lower case. Well, I know! There is a reason I don't write it that way. Not a good one. But still.**

 **I may be a math education major but I still can't stand to write in all lower case. I try to be as proper in my writing as I can (except for Papyrus and that English classes are my worst subject and it's my own language). Also it's just tedious to fight the autocorrect. One day I might go back through and make it right but not sure when.**

 **Also I just finished summer classes. Hooray for 3 hour and 5 hour classes. Not. And I'm about to start my fall classes this monday.**

 **So, I know I'm not that popular. And I have mentioned multiple times I like to write but I'm not the best writer. I'm looking for someone to maybe help me cowrite Living the Dream. So if you are interested (which again if not I am new so I won't be offended) then you can get a hold of me from the info below and work something out**

 **So if you feel like it you can review the story, private message me on my account here, or check out my tumblr: sillyarcadeobject. You can also talk to me there. So, thanks again and enjoy!**

 **-sillyarcadeobject**

* * *

Kasai slid down her cabinet and onto the floor. Trembling from the look he just gave her. A light shadow had fallen on his skull. His white pinpricks disappeared from their sockets. His grin wide and scary. Kasai was afraid. Who knew that the short and lazy skeleton could actually be frightening. She slowly got her bearings and stood up. Taking her phone out she sent a quick message.

Kasai: *Um. Hey Papyrus. I have a question.*

THE GREAT AND MAGNIFICENT PAPYRUS: *HUMAN! WE JUST LEFT YOUR HOUSE NOT TOO LONG AGO. WHAT IS YOUR QUESTION TO WHICH I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, CAN ONLY ANSWER?*

Kasai: *Just between us… Should I be afraid of your brother?...*

Kasai felt so stupid asking. She should really just give Sans a chance.

'Maybe he is just shy!' Kasai thought. Then, why did he threaten her if he was shy? Possibilities roam through her mind until her familiar rock tune played from her phone.

THE GREAT AND MAGNIFICENT PAPYRUS: *SANS SCARY? HUMAN! YOU HAVE NOTHING TO WORRY ABOUT!*

Kasai blew a breath of relief.

THE GREAT AND MAGNIFICENT PAPYRUS: *THAT IS BECAUSE HE IS TOO LAZY TO DO IT. NEVER SEEN HIM FIGHT BEFORE. WHY THE SUDDEN INTEREST IN SANS, HUMAN?*

Her breath hitched. That means he possibly could fight and follow through with his threat. She likes Papyrus. She has nothing against him. So she should be fine. Right?

Kasai: *It's nothing Papyrus. Just curious. Since you are so strong.*

Kasai remembers briefly when Papyrus saved her.

'Sans can't be that bad if Papyrus, being his brother, saved me…' She thought. Kasai turned off her phone and made her way to the bedroom for the night.

Watching Papyrus play with frisk as they ran through the park. Toriel was preparing a picnic lunch to her left. To her right, laid Sans.

"Heh. Watching them makes me feel _bone-_ tired."

Kasai giggles in response. Enjoy the fresh air and the grass below her. She takes a deep breath and slowly blows it out. Everything is going so right.

"Welp. Gonna hit the restroom." Sans said, making his way slowly away from them.

"Frisk?! Frisk, where are you?" Toriel start panicking looking for her human child. She stop dead in her tracks in front of you. Frisk is laying behind you. Dead.

"T-Toriel! It wasn't me! They were just with Papyrus!" Kasai says panicking and gestures to Papyrus playing by a pond near by.

Footsteps are heard and Kasai turned to see who they belonged to. Frisk body had disappeared.

"HUMAN. WHERE IS LADY ASGORE AND FRISK?" Papyrus asks innocently. Kasai turns around to see a pile of dust where Toriel once stood.

"W-Wait. What is going on?" Kasai starts freaking out and puts her hands to her head. Trying to block out all that is happening.

"HUMAN? ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" He asked and placed his gloved hand on your shoulder.

Kasai heard a sudden noise, but didn't know what it was.

"Kid. What the fuck did I tell you about hurting Paps?" Kasai heard Sans low voice behind her.

"I didn't he is right behind me!" She turned around and there was only Sans, her, and a pile of dust with Papyrus' scarf laying on top. Kasai starting crying.

"I-I don't know what's going on! I didn't do it!"

"Heh. Looks like you wanted a bad time." Sans raised his hand and Kasai screamed and everything turned black.

All she could hear was her screams. Wait. She isn't dead yet? Kasai finally opened her eyes and realized she was laying in her room. It was only a dream.

* * *

Kasai had stayed up the rest of the night. She didn't want to have another nightmare. She grabbed her things and made her way to work.

She goes in through the back door and sets up her station for the day. Kauai starts to prepare for the first order of spinach ravioli.

"So, special girl. Going to out show us again today?" a male coworker bumped into her as he said those words.

"I bet she messes up the recipe." A female worker says smoothly and knocks all the ingredients she was working with to the floor.

Kasai ignored them and went to clean up the mess, but was knocked over by two other coworker who exchanged turns pushing her and kicking her.

"Hm. Aren't we past the age of bullying? Didn't know we were still kids."

Her coworkers turned around and stopped dead in their tracks. This is faces turned white and they bowed slightly.

"C-Chef Liam! We didn't know you were scheduled today!" one of them said.

"Y-Yeah! We thought you only worked during the day!" the female said.

Liam chuckle and moved past them and walked straight to Kasai, extending his hand out to her. She took it and got up.

"Thank you…" Kasai said softly.

Liam gave her a small nod and a smile before turning towards the coworkers.

"This won't happen again. Get back to work!" He said in a commanding voice.

They workers jumped and ran away to their stations.

"So, you must be the prodigy everyone isn't happy with?" Liam questions.

"The one and only I guess…" Kasai dusts herself off and continues to clean.

"Being a prodigy, you don't have to take bullshit like that." He says scratching get the back of his head and looking away for a second.

"Oh, please. Not only am I a prodigy, I got a job as a chef at 23. Being so young I have no right to say anything." Kasai sighs and makes her way back to her station.

"I think you do." Liam says standing next to her kasai.

"I appreciate you helping me out. I really do. But you don't have to suck up to me." She says never looking away from her work.

"Who says I'm sucking up? I have watched you from afar for a while now. I admire your work." He tells her with a smile.

Kasai blushes slightly, causing murmurs to be heard from her coworkers.

"T-Thanks… I guess." is all she could say before blushing harder.

Liam turn her to face him. She stared into his deep blue eyes. His golden waves laying softly against his head.

"I mean it. How about we go to dinner sometime? Here's my number." He scribbles something down before walking away leaving Kasai standing there, flustered and in shock.

She has never been asked out before! And it was by none other than the best chef in town, Chef Liam! Holy shit. She quickly ran outside for air and grabbed her phone from her pocket. Who should she tell? She doesn't have any friends…

Kasai: *So, I just got asked out on a date! W-Wait should I do?!*

Kasai texted as fast as she could. Nervously waiting for a reply.

THE GREAT AND MAGNIFICENT PAPYRUS: *HUMAN! THAT IT GREAT! THOUGH NOT AS GREAT AS I AM, BUT STILL GOOD NEWS! I HAVE JUST THE BOOK FOR YOU! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, SHALL BE YOUR DATING COACH.*

Kasai: *Book? What will a book help with?*

THE GREAT AND MAGNIFICENT PAPYRUS: *TRUST ME, HUMAN. I USED THIS ON MY DATE WITH FRISK AND WE HAVE BEEN THE BEST OF FRIENDS SINCE!*

Kasai let out a deep sigh and put her phone in her pocket. She may just be in trouble with her date yet.


	6. Date Training! Part one

**Aye. So, yeah. There was a long hiatus. I really don't have any excuses for it. I just felt like my story sucks. I still love the fantom and sans. And I was looking on my tumblr last night and something just sparked my interest to write again. I'm not sure what, but here you go! Hope you all enjoy. I also have been dealing with a lot of drama with work and when I was in school. I got engaged and have been having family issues on both sides.**

 **I wanted to post this chapter quickly (took me only today to write) for you guys so there might be a ton of errors or at change in my writing style. Yeah, I only skimmed this chapter. I will come back later to fix it (if it needs it). So enjoy this new chapter and for now I'm back!**

 **-sillyarcadeobject**

Kasai rises up and stretches with a big yawn. She still could believe what happened the day before. The famous Chef Liam wanted HER number. Let alone possibly go on a date? Keeping her eyes shut she scratches her head with a satisfying sigh.

"IT SEEMS YOU HAVE FINALLY RISEN FROM YOUR BEAUTY SLEEP HUMAN WHICH I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, THINKS IS A GREAT FIRST STEP IN TRAINING" a voice said from a far.

'Training? PAPYRUS?!' Kasai blinks her eyes open a couple of times till the focus and she sees the tall and slender skeleton sitting in the corner. "What are you doing here Papyrus?!" She nervously questions as she covers up her barely covered body. Her pajamas were made of green lace and it went down to her mid thighs that hugged her curves tightly to the point someone might think it would rip or break. There was a silk like bra stitched into the lace that was an emerald color like her eye and it was just a little darker than the lace and of course the underwear to match.

Papyrus wasn't phased nor didn't really seem to notice or care for her attire or her covering herself up. "WELL HUMAN, YOU TOLD ME ABOUT THAT DATE AND I SAID I HAD THAT BOOK. SO I THOUGHT I COULD TRAIN YOU! PRETTY PLEASE? I'M A GREAT TRAINER!" He looked at Kasai with big hopeful eyes that somehow seemed to sparkle and draw her in. She just couldn't refuse. Not Papyrus.

"Fine-" She started.

"OH THANK YOU HUMAN YOU WON'T REGRET IT! BECAUSE I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AM A MASTER AT DATING." He exclaimed and stared at her excitedly.

"Just let me get changed." She said back. He wouldn't stop looking at her and wouldn't move. She stared back for what seemed to be forever and finally spoke up.

"Um, Papyrus?"

"YES HUMAN?"

"You need to leave so I can change."

"OH, DON'T WORRY HUMAN! SANS HAS TOLD ME ABOUT THIS. I ONLY LIKE YOU PLATONICLY, SO YOU CAN GO AHEAD." He said innocently with a smile. Kasai face turned red. That's not what she meant! What the hell did sans teach him?!

"Y-you got the wrong idea Papyrus. You need to leave because I'm uncomfortable changing in front of anyone. EVEN if they don't like me romantically…" She says the last part in her hands to try and hide her embarrassment.

"OH. OKAY!" He ran out of there like nothing happened. Kasai fell back down hard on her bed for a moment and sighed. Trying to relieve herself of the stress and embarrassment she just contained.

After a while she slowly makes her way toward her closest and grabs a purple v-neck t-shirt and Jean shorts. She makes her way downstairs to where Papyrus is happily humming and cooking away.

"What are you making?..." She takes a moment and smells the air. "Is that pasta I smell?..." She questioned.

"SPAGHETTI TO BE EXACT HUMAN! STEP ONE OF DATE TRAINING IS A GOOD BREAKFAST!" He said excitedly. Proud of his work.

"Oh… Thank you Papyrus." She sat at the table waiting to be served. 'Pasta for breakfast? This is new' She thought to herself and just stared into space in Papyrus' direction.

"don't get any ideas now kid" a voice said across from her, causing her to jump and bang her knees on the table. She cursed under breath. Papyrus started serving their pasta breakfast.

"SANS! DON'T SCARE THE HUMAN!"

"ah. sorry kid. didn't mean to scare ya _down to the bone_." sans chuckles to himself. You chuckle with him even though it was a poor pun.

"SANS! IF YOU ARE GOING TO BE LAZY AND START WITH YOUR HORRIFIC PUN, THEN DO IT ELSE WHERE! WE HAVE IMPORTANT TRAINING TO DO!" Papyrus told him

"well paps, didn't think your-"

"SANS. DON'T. YOU. DO. IT." Papyrus said with gritted teeth.

" _funny bone_ broken. kid here thinks i'm _punny_." sans says with a shit eating grin, obviously testing Papyrus.

"SANS, OH MY GOD! LEAVE US BE SO I CAN TRAIN THE HUMAN! Papyrus was now screaming. Kasai swore she saw smoke coming out of his skull.

"wait. training? for what?" sans asks finally not realizing it was said before.

"DATE TRAINING!" His brother announces proudly with a fist over his chest, one out on a chair, and somehow his scarf waving in the wind even though they are inside. Weird. sans eye lights go out for a second and he had no expression on his face as he was taking in this information. They returned as he finally decided on what to said.

"so…. You decided to take my bro on a date? Did you not heed my warning?" He furrowed his eyes at Kasai, his voice getting slightly lower as the sentence drew on. Kasai gulp and didn't know what to say.

"SANS. I'M TRAINING HER WHAT TO DO ON A DATE. NOT GOING ON A DATE. OH MY GOD." Papyrus shakes his head at his older brother. sans relaxes somewhat before he speaks up again.

"oh. My bad bro. You know I'm such a bonehead." sans said smiling, once again, with that same shit eating grin.

"OH MY GOD, HUMAN LET'S GO!" Papyrus then whisks Kasai away to their first stop for step two. Undyne's house.


End file.
